Haunted
by thkq1997
Summary: Rex's thoughts on the Order that changed him and his brothers forever, and the reunion with the one he thoughts was lost in this cursed galaxy. [One-Shot]


**Haunted**

**A/N: My first try at writing a clone wars fanfic, and I'm not a Native American so, forgive me for my grammars.**

Order 66

So what exactly is order 66? Rex wondered, then answered with a bitter thought

Order 66 is where his life ended, he is not dead, on the outside, but on the inside, the day when order 66 were issued, something in him questioned at first, then when he followed the once his Leader of the infamous 501st , now turned into something that he could only describe at one word:

Disgusted

Disgusted when he see Vader cut down the Padawans mercilessly, then the worst, he killed the younglings who can't defend themselves against the ''Chosen One'', hearing their scream of pain questioned Rex.

What happened to the Republic?

Order 66 did say that The Jedi are the traitors of the Republic, they do not say innocent younglings who can't defend themselves are the traitors, now before him, the man who once Anakin Skywalker, the supposed precious ''Chosen One'' turned to something he can only look at in disgusted.

And the memories of that night, then the memories of seeing his brothers crushed under guilt and sins they are forced to commit, seeing their lifeless eyes, then seeing those eyes look at him in disgust.

The ex-commander of the 501st never have to made the choice to kill, or not to kill their leader, their general, their comrades of wars, since his leader was now the great and powerful Darth Vader, Rex can't judge them, he was considered lucky not to make that choice.

Even Cody, the once Marshal of Grand Army of Republic, were quiet, he didn't seem to mind anything now, beside his sins of killing his friend- Obi Wan Kenobi, 3 years fighting together, then when they didn't have time to celebrate the death of Grievous, his order came.

And those words of Papaltine enough to hunts him every night, only alcohol is his best friend now, Rex barely see him, but when he does, he can't recognized him either, his eyes were haunted with memories, and his armor, one had yellow stripes of 212th Attack Battalion, now Cody and Rex just another imperial's lap dogs with only a phase II amour with no stripes, no nothing, only the lifeless helmet distinguished them, those helmet become the symbol of fear throughout the galaxy.

Then came Order 37

Order 37 is when Rex really question the Imperial, suppressed the civilian population, ruled with the iron fist.

And memories of Order 66 and 37 combined, making Rex waking up in the middle of the night, but only the loud silent met his mind.

Then he thoughts of his brothers, anyone from the 501st- Now the Vader's fist, their names easily been forgotten by the haunted Captain

Fives, Echo, Coric, Ahsoka

Wait, Ahsoka , that's not one of him brother's name?, then realization hits him.

It's his former commander, the littl'un, the woman who saved from the blades of Grievous, then save him from Ventress, and then by his side in the aftermath of the battle of Teth.

Only 5 brothers survived Teth, he lost so many good men that day, until this day Teth was just a reminder of how the war can be just cruel as Order 66 can be.

About Ahsoka, he never heard of her since her disappearance from the Legion, when he waved goodbye to her on her trip to Coruscant, then he never see her again, a few days later, only Skywalker came back, with not Lekku followed him, calling silly nickname like ''Skyguy'' or ''Rexster''

He was always overprotective the young commanders, he and his brother all do, especially himself, the whole 501st loved the young Torgrutan like a little sister, but to him, she is more than just a sister.

He felt something for her, something forbidden, yet he can't explain it.

Then one by one of his brothers gone in the flash of the clone wars, Fives, Echo and the others, before order 66, now the 501st is filled with Shinies, even the new captain- Appo.

Just wake up every day, knowing is another day of mental suffering, but he has nowhere to go, nowhere to turn to, the GAR was always his family, his brothers, then it all flashed away with just one line from Papaltine.

He been assigned to Naboo, it's been 4 years now, since that fateful day, he was just wondering around the square of the city of Theed, letting his mind free-roamed into painful memories, of grief and losses, just letting his body walk by the street, ignoring the disgust looks from the citizen, he held his head down, Blaster in his arms.

Then something bumped into him.

And he can see two stripes lekku from under the hood, it's held its head down, and keeps walking passed him.

He saw those lekku before, somewhere, and then decided to try his luck

''Ahsoka?.''

The figure stop on its track, someone has just called her, and she turn around, only to see an Imperial's trooper staring at her behind his helmet.

'' littl'un?'' The trooper looks at her direction.

Only one person in this whole cursed Galaxy called her that, and he standing right in front of her.

''Rex?'' She answered, and shoot her head up, revealing her signature markings, and look at him, waiting for a conformation.

Rex removes his helmet, showing his signature blonde hair, only longer and messier from nights of restless sleep, his eyes were haunted with horrors and loss.

And Ahsoka step closer, trusting her own safety with Rex, she was always trust him no matter what, and the young Togrutan hug him right on the spot.

Rex was taken aback by her action, and then returned her hug with a warmer one, and he smiled, for the first time in 4 years.

In the crowded street of Naboo, a storm trooper and a former Padawan shares a hug, then disappear into the crowd, and a helmet can be seen where they hugged.

Rex's helmet.


End file.
